


Hearing is believing

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last strands of his own control slipping away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing is believing

And another....

 **Title:** Hearing is believeing  
 **Author:** milly_gal  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean &Cas  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** **W** incest  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Genre:** Slash/Voyeurism  
 **Summary:** The last strands of his own control slipping away.

Running pre-come coated fingers along the pulsing vein in his jumping cock, Castiel braces his other hand flat against the wall separating him from Sam and Dean.

The sounds filtering through the wall have him tearing viciously at the inside of his cheek to stop from calling out as he tugs roughly at his seeping shaft.

Moist salty droplets gather beneath his fingernails as he scrapes their ragged edges along his red and swollen flesh.

Dean cries out, sound muffled by Sam's spit slicked cock forcing it's way down his throat, and Castiel comes, hard enough to buckle his knees.

 


End file.
